1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to multiprocessor computer architectures. More particularly, aspects are directed to routing data between processors and memory in such multiprocessor architectures.
2. Description of Related Art
In many computer systems, such as high speed data processing systems, multiple processors are employed. The processors may be arranged in different configurations. For instance, an array of processors may be configured in a mesh architecture. These processors may be interconnected and have access to external memory through one or more memory controllers.
Various routing schemes have been employed to pass data between processors and memory controllers. One issue that is particularly problematic is “deadlock.” In a deadlock condition, data may be stalled during its transmission to or from a processor. Some schemes rely on virtual channels to overcome the deadlock issue.
Systems and methods which avoid deadlock conditions without increasing the number of virtual channels are provided.